


Plot Bunnies and One Shots

by JadeSpeedster17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Dursley's messed up Harry badly, Emotional Unstable Harry Potter, F/M, Ginny Bashing, Harry is much like Tommy boy, Hermione Bashing, Hints at Harry/Luna, Like insane wrong, Love Potions gone wrong, Mentally Unstable Harry Potter, Messed up Harry Potter, One sided Harry/Ginny - Freeform, Plot Bunnies - Freeform, Ron Bashing, Yandere Harry Potter, ideas, oneshots, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSpeedster17/pseuds/JadeSpeedster17
Summary: This was 'Meant to be Yours.'However I made it into my plot bunny and one shot for Harry Potter dump.You can use the idea just say you got the idea from reading this. Please enjoy*I don't own Harry Potter or the Song. Alright? Good! :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Most Harry Potter fanfictions I read is often of just Harry being a savoir, whether that be against Dumbledore, Voldemort, or both at times. However, I have yet to find a Dark!Harry just showing how messed up he is due to years of abuse done by the Durselys. So, while browsing the internet, I found a perfect song to use for this rather messed up idea I have.  
> This will have some Ginny Bashing in it and a very insane, messed up Harry who takes some advice from Tom Riddle, just show how similar they are. Most stories I read of a mentally unstable Harry is often with the clique of Harry being helped away from the dark by his lover, be that who it is. But I want something different.  
> I’ll leave a link after the story, or if this is wattpad above the story. Enjoy this random plot bunny of mine.  
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j7sgB7d9LyY

Ginny felt her heart pounding, after years of planning on getting her savior, she now had him pinning at her due to a love potion. Dumbledore promised it wasn’t too strong to cause any harm, just enough to make him crazy for her. What was happening now wasn’t really what she planned.  
Here she was, locked in the girls dorm. Everyone else was at the feast for Halloween. She was suggested to be there for Harry. Make him see that she was there for him after dating Dean Thomas.  
“All is forgiven baby!” Harry laughed, “Come out and get dressed, you’re my date to the Halloween Party tonight!” he told her.  
‘You chucked me out like I was trash,’ Harry growled out, ‘for that you should be dead- but, but, but.’ He chided almost to himself.  
‘Then it hit me like a flash!’ Harry said with a insane grin, ‘What if highschool went away instead!’ he laughed.  
Ginny stared at the ground in horror, she knew from Dumbledore that Harry was unstable. But clearly, he hid just how much! ‘Those Assholes are the key,’ he said leaning on the door, ‘their keeping you away from me!’  
Harry whispered softly, ‘They made you blind, messed up your mind.’ He told her, ‘But I can set you free!’ he told her. Ginny tried to shut out Harry’s voice, shaking her head.  
‘You left me and I fell apart!’ Harry told her as he paced back and forth. ‘I punched the wall and cried!’  
Ginny yelped as Harry punched the door hard three times. She was shaking in her skin, she remembered back to when Tom had used her. The passiveness he displayed when he talked about some of the dates he had.  
‘Then I found you, changed my heart,’ he shrugged and waved his hand passively, despite the fact there was bruises on the knuckles from punching the door. Having taken care of the charms to get up here to her, he now just had to get through to the dorm itself. ‘and set loose all that truthful shit inside!’  
‘And so, I built a bomb!’ Harry laughed as he pulled out a magical made bomb, ‘Tonight our house is a Great War!’  
Ginny stared at the door behind her in horror at those words. Had Harry been planning this from day one? She’d be flattered at the fact he chose her to be one to live, ‘Let’s guarantee they never see their SENIOR PROM!’ he crackled.  
Harry leaned on the door as he sang in a softer tone, ‘I was meant to be yours.’ He said softly, ‘We were meant to be one. Don’t give up on me now!’ he pleaded a bit. ‘Finish what we’ve begun... I was meant to be yours.’  
His eyes darken again as he grinned widely, ‘So when the house dorm goes BOOM, with everyone inside!’ he made the sound of explosions, ‘In the rubble of their tome, we’ll plant this note explaining why they died!’ he said as he held in his hand a note.  
“We the students of Hogwarts House, Gryffindor, will die!” he said as he looked at the illusion of him pulling the strings of getting his blank faced house mates telling of their suicide. “Our burned bodies will finally get through to you, your society churns our slaves and blanks. No thanks! – Sign the Students of Hogwarts House, Gryffindor. GOODBYE!”  
Ginny stared wide eyed at the floor, Harry was serious about this, attempted murder of their own house mates! Did anyone else know of this? Certainly, not Ron or Hermione it seemed. Not even Dumbledore or he wouldn’t have put her in this situation!  
‘We’ll watch the smoke pour out the doors!’ he told her as he grinned at the smoke that formed from the illusion, ‘Bring marshmallows, we’ll make smores!’  
Harry grinned widely, he had been planning this for a while, and just need an accomplice to make it all come together. Luna had already offered, and Ginny, because of the love potion, would make it all come together! ‘We can smile and cuddle as the FIRE ROARS!’  
‘I was meant to be yours.’ Harry begged as he held his head, ‘We were meant to be one! I can’t make it alone!’ he told her in the pleading tone, then his eyes narrowed, ‘Finish what we’ve begun!’ he commanded almost of her.  
‘You were meant to be mine!’ He told her as Ginny rushed to look for a hiding spot, anything to get away from him! She now didn’t want to be with this Harry, this was not the Harry of her stories. This was a monster! ‘I am all that you need!’  
He said as he tried forcefully to open the door ‘You carved open my heart!’ he told her as he tried all the spells he knew, ‘Can’t just leave me to Bleed!’  
“GINEVRA!” he yelled as he slammed on the door, ‘Open then, open the door please. Ginevra, open the door!’ He begged softly as he felt tears fall. ‘Ginevra, can we not fight any more, please. Can we not fight anymore?’  
He said as he looked up at the door as he looked at the door in desperation. He needed her, he felt it, he needed to know he was wanted. And he was going to make sure he got it one way or another! ‘Ginny, sure you’re scare, I’ve been there!’ he told her, he once was always scared, but not anymore. He found it in him to kill his relatives next, and soon as this plan was over, they were to die!  
‘I can set you free!’ he promised her as he knuckles turned white as he gripped his fists. ‘Ginevra, don’t make me come in there!’ he threatened softly as he narrowed his eyes.  
‘I’m gonna count to three!’ he yelled as he took a deep breath.  
“One.”  
“Two.”  
Harry eyes lit up like the kill curse due to anger, “FUCK IT!” he cursed as he slammed the door open forcefully.


	2. Plot Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, after doing this one shot, I've decided to just making this my Harry Potter oneshot and plot bunnies ideas.
> 
> I give anyone permission to use these ideas.  
> Just be sure to say 'I got this idea from reading JadeSpeedster17's story' or something like that.
> 
> Anyway, this plot bunny is one I've been thinking about, but have no stable plot for it until some of my other stories. 
> 
> The idea is that their are the three Sons of Death each who embody the deathly hallows. There are rules to this that will be explained in the idea. So enjoy!  
> Comment or kudos if you like the idea.

Harry laid in bed after his adventure of finding the mirror. Ron was already fast asleep in his bed, but Harry couldn't get it out of his head. He saw his parents, smiling, the love in their eyes. Which is why he often found himself back in front of the mirror. Getting up in the night, like now, and sneaking with the cloak to the room again.

Harry sat there looking at the mirror, hugging his knees close to his chest. He watched his parents, still the same image over and over again. He truly did have no tears to cry as he watched them.

"Back again?" a voice said Harry jumped turning, expecting to see Dumbledore, but instead he saw a man with dark black hair and soft silvery white eyes. Harry blinked as he looked at the man carefully.

He smiled a bit walking over to Harry, "The mirror of Desire, it's what many call is some call is Mirror of Erised." he told Harry. "I think you know what it does." he looked at Harry.

"It shows us what we want." he said looking at the mirror again.

The man chuckled, "Sort of, it shows you what your heart wants. Reflecting your desires onto the surface." he told Harry. The boy looked at the mirror again with a sad look in his eyes. "However," his eyes flickered to the other, "it does show memories, and what the face truly looks like."

"So... that's what my mom and dad look like?" he asked, the other nodded to him. Harry looked a bit sad, but he still smile. Then he looked at the man again, "If I can ask, who are you?" he asked the other.

Tilting his head, making the collar of his black shirt lift a bit he smiled, "I go by many names, but you can call me Haden." Haden smiled at Harry. "I'm what you would call a Son of Death."

Harry's green eyes widen a bit before Haden shook his head, "No, I'm not here for you soul Harry. Merely here to help."

"You're Death's son?" he asked in shock, Harry didn't know what to make of that. But, it was almost like he could sense that in his aura.

Haden smiled, showing white teeth, "Yeah, I get that alot." he looked back at the mirror, "Come on Harry, we best get you to bed." he told him as he lead the other to the door. "And Harry, try not to come looking for this mirror again. It does best not to dwell on desires, for they can drive you mad. Live to the present and strive to the future, for death lay in the past." he told the other.

Once back in the common room, Harry looked at Haden as the other was hiding his cloak for him. "Why did you come now?" he asked.

Haden blinked as he looked at Harry, "Due to this." he said motioning to the cloak as he held it. "You are a possessor of a Hallow." he told him. At Harry's confused look he sighed, "The Deathly Hallows, are three of my father's creations. Each fashioned after his son's traits. He created them as a gift to each of us." he explained.

"Then, how did it end up here?" Harry asked confused as Haden sat on the edge of his bed. 

"Three brothers, much like my brothers and I, wanted objects of power. The eldest summoned my younger brother, thinking that he had summoned Death himself he asked for power to vanquish even the strongest of enemies. Now my younger brother is very.... mischievous, and saw in this man a game to play as he gave the man his gift, The Elder Wand." Haden told Harry who sat there listening to the story. The covers around him as it was rather cold in the room as the fire had gone out.

Haden continued on, "The Elder Wand can summon by brother to it's user. However, only to the use who can bring out the true power of the want. For example, only Dark Magic users can use the want to it's full power as it's made from the blood of my father and Iron Wood tree." he chuckled a bit, "Don't believe people who say it's made from a 'Elder Tree'. There is a reason it's made to be unbreakable. These two make it a wand that can destroy anyone or thing. 

However, it can only be won is combat, not only do you have to disarm the person, you also have to beat them in battle. Should you not follow those two steps, the wand will crack itself... Then I'd have a ticked brother whining about his broken toy."

Haden took a moment to cast a warming charm on Harry with the wave of his hand seeing the boy shivering. "Now, the next brother, the second eldest brother summoned my other brother, the middle child. Now he also thought he summoned Death himself and asked of my brother a stone to allow him to see his dead wife.

My second younger brother is a calm, laid back person. He knows the balances of life and death, as well as the knowledge of what comes after death. However, he knew his man would not take no for an answer and warned him that this gift might not show him what he seeks. However, the brother did no listen and took the gift of the Resurrection Stone. Keep in mind this Harry, the stone can not bring back the dead, but show them as spirits to you. While sad, it's also good to know spirits can offer your advice or be said about not being alive anymore."

Harry frowned, "Why was that his gift? I can imagine the youngest brother was given the wand to protect himself being the younger, but why a stone?" he asked.

Haden smiled, "This stone was given to him as my brother is often the one doing missions. It gives him the guide to find lost souls and lead them to their fate. Only those who understand the stone as he does can see him." he explained.

"Now, onto me, the eldest brother. I was summoned as well, same day, Halloween. By the younger brother. Unlike his two eldest he knew he did not summon death, but knew whoever he did summon could help him." Haden grinned a bit, "He asked of me to repair a old cloth of magic. It was a family heirloom, so no magic he knew of could repair it, nothing Mundane, or Muggle, worked either due to ancient magic on it. He told me, it was all he had left of his mother and her mother. He wished to have it so it couldn't wear away, and he could give it to his child in the end also.

As you can imagine it did shock me he did not ask for power, fame, or glory. However, I agreed, being the old rag back to the state of life it once saw, like it was brand new. Yet, after that, I gave him my cloak. This cloak," he said running his hand over it, "was given to me on my fifth life-day. My father made it for me to have comfort when I slept. It held his magic, so should I feel threaten in the night, it would hid me so only my father could see me." he told Harry with a fond smile.

"The yongest was modified I'd give him such an object, even tried to give it back. But, I saw in him what I did not see in most humans, power. He was not like his other two, he did not seek fame or glory, he just wanted a life away from their troubles. I told him, the cloak would do that in more should he just trust that he was safe with it always. So long as he did that, I would appear to him." a sad smile crossed his face, "He became my dearest friend, even after death he still is."

He sat the cloak in Harry's trunk putting wards on it so it couldn't be taken by anyone but Harry and turned back to the boy who had sat there quietly looking at Haden with a sad frown. Haden petted down Harry's hair, making the other lean into it. Normally he never liked contact, but this felt loving and warm. "You also believed you were safe under it when you used it. I waited for a long time to talk to another who reminds me so much of him. Then again being his so many great's grandson, it's no surprise." he chuckled laying the other down and covering him up.

"Sleep for now Harry, we can talk more in the morning." he told him softly. Harry hadn't realized how tired he was. Haden stayed with him until he was sure the other was asleep.


	3. Plot Bunny 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twin of the boy who lived. Think you've heard this story? Possibly not, as I can't find it that often. XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can use idea, up for adoption, PM me or leave a comment for more info. More at end notes with a brief summary.

Lily held her sons carefully looking at her husband, "What are we to do?" she asked softly, fear in her tone. Her babies had both survived the killing curse. After Peter's betrayal, they rushed home in time to get their twins out of the house. Henry and Harry had been okay, but then things just got worse after being scared to death to lose one of them.

The name of this fear belonged to Albus Dumbledore. He saw fit to name Henry the 'Boy-who-lived', and even tried to tell Lily to give Harry to her sister. She refused flat out, she wouldn't even have left a pet in her sisters care. Albus had tried to convince her to do so, but she stood her ground, she was damn well near enough to make sure he never touched her boys again. She did not like how he looked at Harry and Henry. 

Of her years at Hogwarts, and being the brightest witch of her age, she knew something wasn't quiet right in the brain of Albus Dumbledore. But, she went along with it for the sake of James saying it might be best, that was until after last night.

The ministry had tried to lock up Sirus, on Albus claim that he was the secret keeper. The old goat said it was because he had forgotten it was Peter. James had called bullshit. Luckily, they managed to save their friend from such a fate. Sirus had been shocked of Dumbledores betrayal, but was now staying with them at Potter Manor.

Albus had tried twice to get in contact with them, Lily took the precautions and made sure he couldn't get in without permission, not like James would not give it too him. Now, they hadn't gone outside, despite many wanting pictures of the boy-who-lived. Lily was angry, to say the least, as was James. They had twins, but they sought to keep that out of the papers. What depraved people would seek to make others go into fame over their heads? Lily has seen and heard of muggle stars doing the same, and their stories ended horrible. 

James sighed softly, "I don't know Lily, Dumbledore seems to think that by giving up Harry it will help Henry adjust to his fame and training." he shook his head, he couldn't believe the man he looked up to as a kid was really so depraved to suggest a child should be given up just because the older was some kind of 'miracle'. Lily profusely said her children were special in their own way, and both deserved equal amounts of everything.

Lily had a feeling should Dumbledore get close to them, he might force them to give up Harry to her horrible sister. Though potions, spells, or both. She bit her lip a bit in thought, how would she make sure that her son was safe, but also deal with the world wanting them to be what Dumbledore said they were? Her held the sleeping boys closer, Harry's resting peacefully and Henry snoring quietly.

"Unless," he voice broke James out her thoughts, "we play pretend." she suggested, James gave her a puzzled look at that.

"I mean, we take precautions, sneak to the goblins, take everything to make sure Dumbledore can't control us." Lily started, "Let him see us, and give up a fake Harry to be taken to my sister. We can raise the twins to play their roles to the public and Dumbledore, but in secret give them the same treatment as we always have, loving parents."

James hummed in thought, "Until when?" he asked.

Lily looked at her babies, "Until they are old enough, the old goat," she spat, "seems certain that He'll return, V-Voldemort." she said firmly as James didn't flinch, but instead nodded. "Whether he does, or doesn't, isn't up to us. But we can at least make sure they are both up to speed to protect each other. Once in Hogwarts, they play their roles in public, not in private. And we plot..." she looked at her husband detrimentally, "To take down Dumbledore."

James stared at his wife, it was a crazy plan, but it just might work. Fleeing country would only cause more problems, playing the waiting game with Dumbledore was scary and held fear. But, playing into his hands, but also tricking the puppet master, seemed like an idea. Then again, his wife was brilliant. He nodded a few times, "Sounds like some plan, we shall get started, I'll check now with the goblins, through fire call, to see if we can get a meeting together. As 'Heir Business'." he smiled at her warmly before setting off.

Lily sighed softly looking at her babies again as Harry opened his stunning green eyes, "Shh, don't worry Harry, we won't let your brother take over our lives. We love you both the same." she promised, the baby blinked at her with intelligent green eyes, but did nothing save for smile. Lily sighed softly, she could only hope this plan worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea is basic, Lily and James are the good guys in this, Dumbledore, the Weaslys, and some in the order are the bad guys. Lily and James take up the roles of the stuck up wife and husband with the bratty son who is the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. But behind closed doors they treat their son Harry, who Dumbledore thinks has been living with the Dursleys, and his twin (Chose your own name for him, I chose Henry as that's mine for him.) the same and train them to be ready to get allies in school to take down the Headmaster Goat. 
> 
> If you have any questions, PM me, other than that main idea, it's yours to control. I often fine Potter Bashing with abused Harry in some ore or another, don't get me wrong I like them, but I'd also like to see a nice Potters and downright evil Dumbledore.
> 
> If enough people want me to, i might do this as a story, the idea will still be allowed to be adopted by anyone, but i'll do my ideas on it. But, that's a BIG maybe.  
> Anywho, enjoy this idea!


	4. Vampire Harry Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, what is with all these stories. There isn't enough of just Vampire Harry. He's either the Vampire King/Prince or is in love with someone who is a vampire.
> 
> This idea is just a simple Dark Harry who is a Vampire. If you want to use it you can, I'm not against pairings, but seriously most stories I find about Vampire Harry is just either Twilight love story, Snape, Tom Riddle, or he's a prince! 
> 
> The idea is simple enough, Harry is a half blooded vampire until his 17th birthday to be turned fully. He is dark by all meaning, and has been trained by his Sire or Vampire turner mentor. He might join Tom in the fight and will face much against him from mainly muggleborns seeing him as a monster.   
> Harry in this is also a playboy and enjoys toying with his food. By no means will I make a pairing, that's up to the person adopting the story, more so Harry just likes to make his food submit.

Harry quietly worked with his hands chopping up the potion ingredients and carefully turning to the cauldron and stirring it before putting the contents in. "You're getting better." a deep voice said behind him, Harry didn't flinch or look behind him as he continued to work.

"Thank you Sire." he said respectfully. The other nodded, red eyes glowing as he watched his charge put the potion in stasis and turned to him.

He looked Harry up and down, "Now you know well what to expect from everyone." he told the other, sharp teeth gleaming under his lips.

Harry nodded to that, since he was found at the age of 5 by his Sire he had been trained on the ways of the vampire. He remembered the day well, the Dursley's threw him out in the cold after a accident. He huddled under a tree slowly dying from the cold. He was near death when he was found by his Sire, who at the time was looking for a meal. He took pity on Harry, and turned him half way, having needed an apprentice for some time. It was only a bonus that Harry was a magical as well.

Just yesterday night he got a letter form Hogwarts, a school he was told about where magicals go. While Harry was possibly already on his seventh years curriculum, his Sire thought it be a good idea for Harry to at least try to look normal. The sheep of the world might worry with their boy savior being missing any longer, last thing his clan needed was for the meddling fool to poke his nose in.

"You will face much against you should they find out about your problem, but many pureblood could care less what creature you are. The lies spat out about them being for only wizards is garbage as it is." he waved his hand at that shaking his head with distaste. 

Harry nodded along, "Pureblood often have the stronger ties being for darker creatures. I'll be sure to get the connections to do so, and making sure the old fool can't send me back to the cattle." he told his Sire, muggles in general weren't always cattle, only most were. Harry had learned that muggles that knew of them often were either hunters or allies.

In that times Harry also learned just why his parents died, Voldemort might have been insane at the time, but he also knew the other did what he could to ensure his win. He did not blame him, he resented him for killing his family, but he knew his reasons. Either way, had none of that happened, he'd not met his new family.

The older vampire nodded, "Very good Harry, the strength of the clan is strong with you. Should you need to feed, be sure to cover up your tracks." he smirked at Harry, knowing the other was rather good at that feet. The females in Harry's opinion were too edger to please, he often enjoyed the men more. His young charge at 15 years under his belt, and in two years he'd be a full fledged vampire. The reason for his absents was someone in the ministry let it slip he had been kidnapped, and was returning. Albus was having a field day from where the vampire heard, he would be in for a shock for Lord Potter to waltz in with possibly 'Stockholm Syndrome'. At least it will work for now, turning to Harry again he smiled fondly.

"Finally Harry, but careful." he told him softly, Harry smiled knowing the seriousness was over as he hugged the other. 

"I will, I promise." he said softly to his second dad. The other hugged back tightly with a soft smile with a nod, he was worried but he knew Harry would be find.


	5. Bloodlust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Harry is unstable in this, and shows just how much anger he hides when he gets his chance and kills one of the men who hurt his last family. Voldemort watches the horror that unfolds as Harry basically goes off, and is impressed to say the least.

Harry let out a cry of pure rage and magic as he flung spell after spell at the death eater. There had been attack on hogsmead when he was visiting, while Bella wasn't there, an accomplices was. At least, Harry felt he was, as the death eater taunted him about it.

The sheilds crumbled as the spell hit again and again, Harry abandoned his wand as he tackled the wizard down, sending his wand flying. Picking a shard of glass he stabbed the other a few times not enough to kill as the death eater struggled crying out for help.

Harry didn't relent, once the glass shard was tossed he too up a large brick and started to bash the others face in. Blood lust, fury in his green eyes that now glowed like the killing curse. He didn't relent or ease up, even after the man stopped breathing, nor the people watching as he tore the other apart, leaving hardly nothing left, tearing out his guts, his limbs apart.

Harry as bloody, panting as he looked down at the mess that once was a man. He raised his wand and burned the mans body for good measure, "Say dead." he snarled lowly, not noticing the person walking up behind him.

"Seems the dear light boy isn't above killing." an amused tone said, Harry turned sharply facing Voldemort with cold green eyes, as if to ask what he wanted. The dark lord didn't make advances to kill him, nor to do anything, he waved his hand as Harry was cleaned. "Simple, Lord Potter, you to come with me." he raised his hand, "Like it or not Dumbledore will not like to hear you... went off and killed a man. But, I can see you getting everything you want and more." he told him.

"I'll let you kill the ones you wish, and person you like to experiment on from my dungeons is allowed. In return you serve me."

Harry truthfully had no reason to stay with the order, he never liked the old man and his sheep. He plotted and planned for the day he could get back for all the abuse, the hunger, the nights of pain. He grinned a crooked smile at that and nodded, "I think I'd like that." he agreed readily, honestly surprised it took Tom this long to see his true side. Guess today hadn't been a lose for losing control.


	6. A Week With the Lovegoods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this idea came to me when I thought at just how little Harry knows about Luna. What if, when he needed a save place to stay at, he was sent to the Lovegoods for a week before the Burrow?
> 
> Harry in this comes out a bit different in his third year knowing now about a different idea and a new found closeness to Luna, much to Ginny's annoyance.

Harry didn't know what to think as he stood in front of the Lovegood house. His gripped his trunk, he guessed it was better than his relatives place. Luna opened the door with a dreamy smile, "Hello Harry!" she said happily quickly leading him inside. Luna was never one for lingering and making things awkward. Her father looked up from his work and smiled at him.

"Yes, you must be Harry Potter." he said with a warmness to his tone. Harry nodded slowly shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you sir." he said as Mr. Lovegood smile warmly with a laugh.

"Call me Xenophilius or Xeno." he told Harry turning back to his work quietly, Luna smiled as she lead Harry down the hall.

Harry looked around the area as Luna spoke, "We managed to expand a bit to give you a guest room for the week." she told him and smiled, "And don't worry, it was no trouble Harry." she said to him happily.

The room was across from Luna's, it was simple, yet Harry found the blues and greens to be a better clash than the bright red and gold of his house. Luna smiled at him, "I hope I got the right amount to make you feel comfortable." she said with a happy tone.

Harry smiled at her, "I love it Luna." he assured her, setting his trunk beside his bed, a week wouldn't seem as awkward as they have different rooms. Luna seemed to love to hear he liked his room. 

"Daddy said we are getting something to eat later, so best be ready by the time the sun is hanging low in the sky." she told him, Harry took that as the evening, possibly around 3 or 2. He nodded to that with a nod, Luna left after that possibly to get some things or something. Harry knew his friend had her moments of wanting to do something.

Harry looked around the room as he sat on the bed, while bare it had a cozy feel to it. He smiled warmly as there was tapping on the window, he walked over and opened it as his owl, Hedwig, flew in. "Hey girl." he said fondly as he petted her, she nipped her fingers affectionately, "Get here safe?" he asked, she did something of a nod to him, before flying over to an owl perch made out of wood that was just found in a strange state. He'd have to thank Luna's dad for thinking for his owl.

Taking a breath, he knew it was strange to stay here rather than the Burrow, but it was only a week. He could do for now, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, but the idea is in the week he is subjected to the quirkiness of the family, hunts for weird magical creatures. And something involving How Does Moment Last Forever, IDK it was just an idea.
> 
> Anyone can use it, and the rules are free, the the idea is Luna/Harry.


	7. Harry Vs Himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delving into an idea that Harry dies after Voldemort strikes him. But rather than meet Dumbledore or his family or anyone, he meets himself.

Harry wasn’t sure where he was or even how he got there, perhaps that’s just how his life was now. In the middle of the woods, looking for Voldemort’s other soul shards with no clue as to where to go next. It was just dead silence around him, no sound, no animals, and the sky was a gray as always. Frustration filled him as he looked around, as if trying to find something in the same scenery. Tree, another tree, another tree, oh and another tree, every where he turned there was no clues. Where was it? What even was he looking for?  
He turned around this time to come face to face with someone. Himself? Green eyes stared back into green eyes, reminding him vaguely of when he looked into the mirror during his first year. They circled each other, as if having a staring contest, his other didn’t give away any emotion, “Do you see it?” he finally asked Harry.  
“See what?” Harry asked with a confused tone in his voice, what was he suppose to see? The woods? The path? A Horcrux?   
His other paused, “The nothing?” he asked again, “Nothing is there, nothing will ever be there.” The doppleganger tilted his head looking at Harry with now a small frown. “Nothing is to be seen, there was nothing to start with.”  
Harry glared at that, “You’re not making any sense.” He said with an angry huff.  
“So just like your entire life?” the other smirked a bit at Harry’s scowl. “I’m telling it to you Harry, to us, the things you ignore. Here you are, just died from a fight with Voldemort after walking right into danger.” The other sat on a now formed tree stump, “Tell me how did that work out for you?” he asked curiously.  
Harry blinked as he remembered now, was this Hell? “At least the others can now finish him off, he’s mortal.” He said to his other half who tilted his head at that.  
“Is it finished?” he asked, “Perhaps if you used that thing you called a brain you’d see it’s far from over.” The reflection said honestly. “Because I am here, and so are you?”  
“You talk like we are the same.” Harry tilted his head, “Yet we aren’t?” honestly, he didn’t know any more. Here he was having a conversation with himself after he died, who wasn’t making any sense. He was supposed to be him, so why didn’t he talk to him like he did?  
“Because that’s stupid, if I talked like you did I’d sound whiny, incompetent, and dull.” His other scoffed. His green eyes looked at Harry with an unimpressed look, “You came all the way out to fulfill some vague, dogshit prophecy, all for nothing.”  
“No it wasn’t.” Harry said with a grit of his teeth. “I saved them, he would have killed them, and no one could kill him! I was smart enough to know that!”  
“Just like another we know of…” his other rolled his eyes in disinterest, he crossed his legs leaning back on the stump with a raised eye brow. “What do you even know about being ‘Smart’? If you were smart we wouldn’t be in this mess of a mindscape you have.”   
Harry went to retort, but paused, “This is my mind?” he asked confused.  
His doppleganger clapped, “Give the boy a prize, he actually is listening for a change of pace!” he said in a sarcastic tone making Harry glare at him. “Yes, this is your mindscape, and the reason you can’t find anything is it’s as empty as the rest of you.”  
Before Harry could retort, his other pressed on. “You are confused, because of all the messing Snape did to your brain and Dumbledore for that matter.”  
“But he was trying to help me!” Harry managed to get in.  
“Help being the wrong word here, if he really had wanted to ‘Help’ you he would have done so when you first killed Voldemort, by not placing you with your relatives.” The Other Harry told him. “And let’s look at the fact Dumbledore is too powerful as it is, you think Voldemort is bad with all his power, who says Dumbledore is any better?”  
Harry frowned at that, ‘But he helped people.” He told the other.  
“Really? Name one thing, he certainly didn’t push for werewolf rights, for purebloods not being prejudice in the system. What do you even know about the last war? Other then what vague hints you were told by everyone.” He asked Harry with a unamused look on his face. “I damn well tried, I tried to get you to think for once in your stupid, spoon fed life. But every time I’d get one stop, damn fool would push me four more back.”   
“What do you mean you tried?” Harry asked as he gripped his hands into fists. This guy had the nerve to tell him false lies to tell him everything he knew was a lie?  
“Oh aren’t you pretentious….” He rolled his eyes again, “I am tempted to hit you just to get you to think damn it! Why? Ever heard that word? Ask it, ask why, place yourself in a mind set that you ask questions. Not just bleat and eat the grass at your feet.” His other self-snapped, Harry blinked at just how cold he could sound.  
“You came all the way out here, miles, miles, and miles into the forest all for what?” the other asked. “To be struck with the killing curse, to end it all? Did you really do it for the people who care about?” this person that wore his face said looking at him. “Why Harry? Why give your life up to them? Why didn’t they do the same for you? Why is it one moment you are their darling then scapegoat? Why didn’t Dumbledore help you?” Harry frowned, the questions reeled in his mind, he didn’t want to think about them. He wanted to pretend everything was fine, like he always does. It was easier to cope when you can close your eyes without thought and just do as your told.  
The questions forced on him now, the things he was being forced to now face. There was no way out of his hell, this place that was his mindscape. His fears, that he tried to hide in the mist, now had gotten through in the shape of himself. The dark that he had been avoiding, that Dumbledore told him was just a piece of Tom’s soul, now laid before him and had taken his face.  
“Why do you have to make me think?” he finally asked, his anger slowly fleeing him, he felt venerable for once in his life. Having built up the shields to protect himself, to wish and to believe the world around him was real. To lie to himself that there wasn’t flaws, problems, or holes in what people did and what they said.  
The other got up, “Because we have both lost Harry, we both feel the same pain. I hear you, I know you, I am you. You are me.” He told him. “You pushed me back because you want to believe that they had the best intentions at heart. But truthfully, there was no real reason for it all. You’ve lost because of others, that you did so blindly follow.”  
Harry felt tears sting his eyes as he looked away gritting his teeth. “So that’s it is it? I’m stuck here to forever know that?” he asked in anger again, anger at himself, at those he considered family, at the fact the true people who loved him, who cared for him, were all dead or going to die.  
“Not really.” He gazed up through watery eyes at his other half, the half he ignored until now. “We have a chance, to go back, to change it all. Not back to the start, not to when we were young, but to before this started. To when we arrived at Hogwarts before the battle. We have a chance to fix this, even if it is to save a few lives.” He told him.  
Harry stared at that, “What must we do?” he asked walking towards his other. Who gazed at him evenly with two eyes that looked like his, not his mothers, but his eyes.  
“We are Master of Death, we merely must only think together again, and will it.” He spoke but Harry saw it, a smile, that he found himself mirroring.   
“Then,” he gripped the other’s forearms as his doppleganger did the same. “we will, together.”


	8. Ready As I'll Ever Be!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I was reading Noenoe's story New Horizons, and listening to 'Ready As I'll Ever Be' from the Tangled TV series and an idea hit me.
> 
> It's clear through out the story that the magical creatures never uprise. I mean if they do, they never show it or let it be known.   
> But the idea came that what if people finally got fed up with Hermione, just after Harry left, the gods get word that their will be an uprising. 
> 
> This is the Wizarding Worlds last stand against Hermione. And prove to the world that this isn't the way. Taking England or die trying. Because what do they have to loose?
> 
> Will be using OC's.   
> All rights to Noenoe for her story, Harry Potter to J.K. Rowling, and the song to Disney.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noenoe if you want me to take it down, I will, I won't be a bitch as it's your idea and story.  
> But I fully recommend to anyone to go read the story, and other stories, of hers.

It was obvious that the wizarding world wasn’t ready for another uprising. Hermione tried hard to follow her plan, it was all going well, after the eradication of vampires and werewolf’s things were going great. The squids were showing to be good servants, soon they will target the centaurs and merfolk. She was the minister of magic, and with Dumbledore’s help no one will oppose them. But she seemed to no realize just how much was going to be against her.

As she stood proudly after giving her speech to rally people to follow her. To eradicate all the darkness and these filthy creatures from the world to make it perfect. She failed to see eyes watching her from a distance. A Gryffindor, whose parents had been indentured servants to allow him an education. The hate in his eyes of Granger and her mysterious helper. 

It would soon be clear Dumbledore wasn’t the most powerful anymore. As people cheered when the Weasels speech ended, he smirked darkly. “Any moment now, your highness.” He sneered as he walked off eyes gazing down. He blamed her for it all, his mom died in servitude and his dad would hardly talk to him because of it.

“Believe me, I know, I’ve sunk pretty low.” He said softly, “But whatever I’ve done, you deserve.” He said firmly, his friend who was a Hufflepuff and a firm believer in this new way. A blind fool. But wouldn’t betray his friend, and hoped to get him to see reason.

“Vincent.” He started, only to jolt back at the scathing glare by Arron.

“Quiet!” he growled. “I’m the bad guy, that’s fine. It’s no fault of mine.” He said firmly as he walked away again. “And some justice, at last, will be served.

“Please listen!” he friend begged only to watch him leave.

Vincent ran off into the crowd, “Now it’s time to step up or it’s time to back down,” he said looking at he saw Hermione with his husband as he walked onward into the darkness. “And there’s only one answer for me!”

“And I’ll stand up and fight,” he said firmly, “cause I know that I’m right!” Vincent ran off into the darkness, gripping his aspen and phoenix core wand. His eyes were narrowed at the ground, he was going to make sure that this world was saved, because it was his world and his friends.

“And I’m ready! I’m ready! I’m Ready!” he said looking ahead as he gritted his teeth as his wand shot sparks, “Ready as I’ll ever be!”

-0-0-0-0-

Tara’s eyes narrowed also as she rallied the troops of magical creatures who knew it was now or never. She was firm on her stance, having almost been a Slytherin, only by chance the hat put her in Ravenclaw. She looked at her Beech and dragon heart string core wand, she knew herself if they didn’t stop this now, Granger-Weasley would destroy this world.

“Now it’s time to rise up or it’s time to back down!” she yelled out as she jumped up beside the leaders of the other magical creatures. After watching what happened to the spiders, werewolf’s, and vampires, they knew their time was coming. Everyone looked up at the leader of the outcasted wizard and bound Slytherins. 

“And the answer is easy to see!” she told them as some nodded. “I swear by the sword, if you’re in, get on board!” she yelled out to them her blue eyes looking at them all determined. The wind rustled her dirty blond hair. 

“Are you ready?” she asked, Vincent yelled out first, his brown eyes shining with determination.

“I’m ready!” he said as others joined in. “We’re ready!”

“WE’RE READY!” everyone cheered as they raised their weapons. 

Tara nodded with a smile at her friends, “Ready as I’ll ever be.” She agreed as they prepared for war. They could only hope to have Lady Magic’s hand, and that Lady Luck and Fate would help them save their world. 

She looked down as the centaur leader walked over to her, “Are you quite sure we can do this?” he asked looking out over the preparations. Right under the ministries noses, still, they were using the forest to prepare. It was clear only side would win, what more could they lose, they were already persecuted, they were going to be killed either way. This was the last stand. Tara nodded to him with a smile.

“Together, we will, guarantee.” She said firmly as the other nodded to that.

“I’LL MAKE THEM HERE ME!” Vincent declared as he put his guns on his waist and his armor on.

‘Now it’s time to repeat or it’s time to resolve!’ the crowd chanted to themselves 

“Prove they can trust me.” Tara said softly to herself as she got ready also.

‘And the outcome will hardly come free!’

Jackie, Tara’s sister, looked up at the sun rising, “I’ll save my home and family.” She said looking at her holly and unicorn wand. She had to, her mother and father were to be slaves until she finished her school! It was no clear answer is they’d survive.

‘Now the lines in the sand!’ 

Everyone got to their stations, just as a worker at the minster said that they just now found out about the uprising. Half the wizarding population and all remaining creatures were massing an army. Hermione was clearly shocked, in all her time, Dumbledore said they’d never uprise against her. But she resolved and quickly massed together the auroras and let Albus know.

‘And our moments at hand!’

Hermione narrowed her eyes, “And I’m ready.” she said knowing she’d put them in their place soon.

“I’m ready!” Tara declared as she took the leading the charge.

“I’m ready.” Jackie said softly as she petted the unicorn beside her, the healers for what it’s needed.

“Ready as I’ll… ever be!” Vincent narrowed his eyes as now it was baiting breath until war broke out. They were ready for anything, be it the ghost of Albus Dumbledore or the crazy Minister.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it, I’ll let you all be the judge of what happened next. But I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction!


End file.
